pokemon_gaia_hackfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough the story of Pokémon Gaia Celanto Town Seros Village * Speak with the Professor. * Challenge the Seros Gym ** Fernando is a Fairy Type user. * Locate Fernando in the Wisp Forest after he runs off when you defeat him. * Receive HM01 Cut from the Day-Care Man for finding Fernando. You can head back to Wisp Forest to pick up TM10 Hidden Power. This is located at the spot where you found Fernando and you'll need Cut to access it. * Go back to the Gym and speak with Fernando to receive TM03 Charming Cry. * Use Cut on the trees near the entrance to Archan Tunnel * Go inside with the Professor and look at the Ancient Tablet * Head to Aerous City to find Herschel. Aerous Road has a hidden grotto in it that contains Venonat. Aerous City * In one of the houses, there is a man who asks for a letter that captures "the essence of the sea." If you head north from the city into Archan Hills, you'll find Oppos' house (man who does opposite battles) and an harbor mail located right above his house. Head back to the city and give it to the guy so he can write to his girlfriend and he'll hand you TM34 Shockwave. * Go to the Museum and speak with the person blocking the entrance. Battle him and then go inside and head toward the stairs and battle the Mysterious Grunt.This is the introduction of the New Elders! * After they all leave, you will see an orange seat. If you face the wall, it will ask you for a code, which is 1104. DO NOT go in there. Nuzlockers, beware. * Now, the art cafe is open. Go upstairs to get a Nugget from the guy eating at the counter and then head downstairs for some battles. These trainers will have lv16 to lv18 Smeargle. Upon beating the artist, Vincent, he will give you an Egg with an Eevee inside! * In the house above the Pokecenter, there'll be a guy who will sell you a special item for $5000. Buy it; he's selling you an amulet coin. * Now you can finally go talk to Herschel who will automatically take you back to the Ancient Tablet. * Get HM06 Rock Smash from the Professor and proceed through the new path. Along this path, you'll find the TM 21 Frustration. * Once you exit the tunnel, you can head south to reach Archan Town again or head right. However, now that you have Cut, you can access the small area in Archan town that has the hidden grotto. Inside will be TM 39 Rock Tomb. * While travelling Nestpine Climb, be sure to check stumps and rocks for hidden items. A few of them hold items such as shards or Calcium. Along the way, there will be a hidden grotto with a lv15 Maractus inside. Nestpine Town * There isn't much here aside from the Move Deleter and a guy in the Pokecenter who will change your Pokemon's pokeball into a Nest Ball. * Head over to the gym and battle your rival, then challenge the Nestpine Gym. * Go into Frostbite Cave Mt. Ignis * Be sure to check the colorful rocks! * Go through Frostbite Cave * Fight the New Elders * Challenge Elder Knight Eunice * Exit the cave at Windmist City * Buy the SecretPotion from the Knick Knack Shop for P500 * Go North to Windmist Summit * Travel through the summit until reaching Ignis Roost * Battle the New Elders * Enter Apex Temple * Battle the New Elders Grunts and then confront Elder Knight Enoch * After they leave, check the book at the back of the room * Return to Windmist City * Challenge the Windmist Gym * Get the Ember Badge from Leader Nina * Proceed to Aerous City Category:Windmist City